Sublime
by PisceanGirlPower
Summary: Harry and Ginny's first time. Total HP/GW smut...Rated M for obvious reasons. Read & review please! My first piece of Harry-Ginny smut. Let me know if you like it!


"Sublime**"**

**-A fanfic by PisceanGirlPower-**

Ever since Harry had mastered Apparition and Disapparition, he'd had a plan in mind. Well, maybe not so much a plan as a hope or a wish, but he constantly wondered if he would ever be able to put it into action. But today, it seemed that he had got the perfect opportunity.

He was enjoying a stay at The Burrow, and today there was no one in the house. Fred and George had decided that they needed to make an 'emergency' trip to Zonko's Joke Shop where they were meeting Lee Jordan, and Ron and Hermione had joined them at the last minute to accompany them to Hogsmeade after Hermione had expressed a wish to visit Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop since it had been renovated and Ron – of course – had to comply with her wish (personally, Harry felt a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he heard a mention of that place, ever since a particular incident there back in his fifth year at Hogwarts). Mrs Weasley was out shopping in Diagon Alley for home supplies, and Mr Weasley was busy in the shed with some new experiment on some Muggle stuff.

This left him and Ginny – the love of his life – the only ones in the house. It was all theirs for the time being – no one was going to be back for at least another two hours, which suited Harry perfectly.

Ginny was inside her bedroom, completely unaware that the house was empty besides her and Harry. That might have had something to do with the fact that Harry had made a big affair of how he was going to Hogsmeade too, even though he wasn't, and had made sure Ginny heard this so that she thought he wasn't there. She had no wish to go anywhere, and had been sullen and withdrawn since the past couple of weeks and had been avoiding even Harry. But today, Harry was determined to find out what was wrong – his own way. He only hoped that this would work out the way it had in his head.

He shut his eyes and concentrated hard, visualizing Ginny's room the best he could. Soon, he felt himself disappear with a loud 'crack!' and reappear where he had visualized himself a moment ago. He had appeared right in front of Ginny's bed, where she was sitting with a book in her hands. She looked up suddenly and the book fell from her hand. Her breathing was rapid.

"H-Harry! Merlin's beard…y-you scared me out of my wits for a m…minute! What are you doing here!? I thought you were in Hogsmeade with Fred and George and Ron and Hermione!" she babbled, one hand on her heaving chest.

"Well," said Harry, trying not to laugh at the look on her face. "I decided to stay back. I thought we could…talk."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong? You haven't been yourself these past few days."

"There's…no…everything's okay…" said Ginny, turning red and fumbling for an answer.

"Sure, Gin. I've known you for nearly ten years now and I think I can tell when something's wrong with you. Now spit up."

"Really Harry, there's nothing wrong! I swear!" said Ginny, her voice more steady now, although she was still looking flushed.

"Well," said Harry. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. But I think there is something amiss. But oh well."

He was just about to Disapparate when Ginny jumped out of bed, darted towards him and caught hold of his wrist.

"Harry."

Harry gazed at her questioningly.

"There's…well…I don't know how to tell you." She let go of his wrist and looked down, letting out a great sigh.

"Ginny," said Harry, gently taking her hands in his. "I want you to tell me if you want to. If there's something wrong I want to help you."

Ginny swallowed, focusing her eyes on their intertwined hands. "I've been thinking. I…I really love you…so much…" she breathed. "And…well…there's something I…er…"

"Yes, Gin…go on…what do you want?"

"I don't know how you're going to take this."

"I'll take it how you tell me. Go on now. Tell me what's eating you."

"Well, I'm guessing you must have noticed that I've, um, kind of, uh, avoiding you these few days?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, there's a reason for it."

Harry dropped Ginny's hands. A hundred unthinkable thoughts started darting from one end of his brain to the other at the speed of light and his heart started pounding. "Do you want to…break up?"

"Nononononono!" Ginny answered frantically, looking alarmed. "No way! I just, um, wanted something, you could say." She proceeded to turn redder than she already was. Her cheeks were beginning to blend with her hair now. And that was saying something.

"What is it? Tell me what you want, Gin. I'm willing to give you anything and you know that."

"Are you sure you won't, um, freak?" asked Ginny, looking a little freaked herself.

"No I won't!"

"Well okay. I don't know if you felt the same as I did, but since a while…when we're snogging…I…feel like I don't want to stop. That's why I've been avoiding you since a while. Because I don't know how you'd react."

Harry looked at Ginny's face and laughed. "What do you mean?"

She jerked her head up to look him in the face. "What do you _think_ I mean?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," said Harry softly, chuckling.

"Why are you laughing? I don't see what's funny," said Ginny, hotly, folding her arms across her chest in an effort to look peeved.

In answer to this, Harry simply took Ginny's face in his hands and pulled it towards his own and covered her pink lips with his own. Ginny's hands curved around Harry's neck and her pale fingers gently played with the hair at his neck.

Harry's fingers sifted through Ginny's smooth fiery red curls as each one's tongue wrestled for dominance. Soon, they travelled down from her hair and ran all over her back, tracing shapeless patterns along her spine, which was arched in an effort to be as close to Harry as possible.

Ginny's hands did not remain at Harry's neck either, running along the sides of his face and wandering down over his shoulders and curving around his torso as they kissed each other – letting all the bottled-up passion and wanting of the past few weeks flow into the moment.

As Ginny's tongue ran over the walls inside Harry's mouth, one leg snaked around his hip and he held her tight. Harry broke off from Ginny's mouth, and before she had a chance to wonder what was happening, he started peppering tiny kisses right from her lips and over her face and neck.

But after a few moments, Ginny put a hand on the back of his head, then whispered hoarsely, "I'd rather have your lips where they really belong, Potter – on mine," and pulled his mouth to hers with such gusto that Harry was overcome all over again with fresh throes of passion.

One of his hands snaked down her back to her hip and lower down to her leg, and made a lifting motion which prompted Ginny to propel herself right off the floor and right into Harry's arms, so that she was coiled right around him, her legs holding him captive.

Harry's hands went down to her rear, holding her tight – all this time, his lips not leaving hers even once. He walked slowly towards Ginny's bed and slowly put her down and bent down himself too so that the kiss would not have to break.

Soon, Ginny's slim pale fingers were frantically unbuttoning Harry's button-down shirt, and pushing them off his broad shoulders. Harry was barely willing to take his hands off her for the few moments that it took to push his shirt off him onto the floor – he was completely riled with desire, all of it flooding out like water from a breach in a dam. Heck, a _broken_ dam – collected and accumulated over the weeks he had suffered without his love's company, and now rushing out unstoppably once it had finally been allowed to flow forward.

Ginny was wearing a dress with a zipper at the back. Harry tugged at the zipper urgently and pulled it all the way down in a single motion. His hand slipped into the gap to greet Ginny's smooth white skin. Ginny bucked under the touch of Harry's cool fingers, and let out a soft moan into Harry's mouth.

Sliding up and down, Harry's fingers finally came to a rest on Ginny's bra hook, and he glided it around in an effort to open the clasp. He soon succeeded, and the immediate loosening of the bra caused Harry's bare chest to be greeted by the sensation of Ginny's hard peaks.

She slithered out of the dress, and Harry obliged by picking it up and tossing it off the bed on to the floor. She grabbed one of his hands and guided it so he could remove her bra. But Harry stopped kissing her and looked up, his electric green gaze piercing her blue irises. She gazed back at him quizzically, her eyes heavy with desire.

"Ginny…are you completely sure of this?"

"Never been surer of anything in my life, love."

Harry cracked his naughty, lopsided grin at her for an instant which she loved so much, and went back to kissing her with even more enthusiasm than before.

He slid the offending piece of clothing – the bra – off Ginny with speed, and it joined her dress and his shirt on the floor. Quick as a flash, his deft fingers slid Once again, he broke the kiss and looked up, but this time he sat up, too.

"What's the matter?" asked Ginny, looking a tad impatient.

"Ah, nothing. I was wondering if you could stand up so I could…get a good look at you," said Harry boldly, not being able to stop his impish grin from making its way on to his face once again.

Ginny's face coloured and she gave a small nod and lifted herself off the bed and stood up on the floor.

"You're…stunning." Harry gasped, taking in her milky white skin, smooth as silk, the perfect curves of her lithe body. _The Lord must truly have made her on a day when he was feeling his best,_ thought Harry, smiling to himself. Then he got himself off the bed to go towards Ginny and to hold her, feel her – but she grabbed his hand just as he was about to wind it around her waist.

"No, no, Mr Potter," she grinned. "It's my turn to feast my eyes now."

Harry smiled back at her.

"Please feel free, Miss Weasley."

Ginny smiled seductively as she settled herself on the edge of the bed on her knees while Harry stood. Her fingers slid to the waistband of Harry's jeans. She unbuttoned them and pulled the zip down in one motion, just like Harry had done her dress, with an urgency bursting with desire and eagerness.

She pulled the jeans down; Harry slid out of them, and his boxer shorts followed suit, joining all the rest of the offending clothing on the floor of Ginny's bedroom.

Now completely devoid of clothing, Harry took a step backwards. Ginny eyed him coyly from head to toe, smiling.

"Hmm," she said. "You're not too bad yourself, you know."

Harry laughed and gave Ginny the tightest of hugs. His hands travelled from her back right down to her tight ass, roaming the soft flesh there as Ginny giggled. She pulled herself from him. Just as he was beginning to wonder what she was going to do, she looked into his eyes with a look of pure longing and love. She put one finger on his lips, trailing it down to his chin, neck, chest, stomach…she stopped hesitantly for a second, then glided it right down and nervously touched his erect manhood, which at her touch got even harder.

Harry moaned Ginny's name and gently caught her face in his hands as she experimentally touched, stroked and felt her way around his nether region. She looked up into his piercing emerald eyes.

Suddenly, in a motion that surprised Ginny and rather impressed her, Harry picked her up wedding style…swooped her right up off her feet from the floor, and put her down on the bed gently, and crawled over her. Her luscious red locks scattered every which way as her head rested against the pillow.

"I'm ready, love." Ginny said, reading Harry's mind as his eyes roamed her face.

Harry nodded fervently.

Slowly, he slid into her, careful, his eyes in hers the whole while, searching for any sign of pain.

Ginny clenched her teeth as a sharp pain shot upwards through her from her hot, wet orifice as Harry slowly entered her.

Harry stopped, looking anxious.

"Keep…going…" said Ginny, her teeth still clenched.

"Are you sure?" said Harry, looking worried.

"Yes…"

Still looking a little anxious, Harry obeyed Ginny. He penetrated her further until he could no longer go any deeper, then glanced up at her face again.

Soon, the pain inside Ginny faded and gave way to an intoxicating pleasure. A hundred thoughts ran through her mind – she had finally got what she had for months been fantasizing about. She felt close to Harry…connected…as she never had before.

She soon felt a brilliant, warm point of energy inside her which expanded with every moment Harry was in her. Soon, it was no longer a mere point, but filling every living cell inside her body, pulsating with warmth, bliss and the highest level of pleasure. She had never felt anything more sublime in her entire lifetime.

Harry slipped his fingers between hers and bent down to kiss Ginny's flushed cheek. Her eyes were closed.

Soon, she felt a quickening shuddering inside her, and finally a slackening feeling and then wetness, as Harry came.

Harry lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed closer towards him, freed one arm and ran it through his messy raven mop.

"Ginny." Harry nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

"Oh Harry," she said, turning around and kissing him square on the mouth. "I love you too."


End file.
